Severus' Wife
by FirstYear
Summary: “Unwanted news Albus? Why no, what ever gave you that idea?” Severus snarled. Voldemort gave Snape a boon,a wife he sees only once. Now, after several years she decides they need to talk. *not fluff*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: still not mine.

* * *

**Severus' Wife**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Severus Snape, Professor of Potions and Head of Slytherin House, sat in the Great Hall on the first day of term and looked out at the students, trying to judge what sort of year it would be. Some interesting little dramas promised to play out this year if the student enrolment list was any indication.

First Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had showed up as a First Year. Most of the staff, Severus included, assumed that he would be home-schooled with private teachers, keeping him out of the limelight. They were wrong, as evidenced by last night's sorting. The boy had shown up with all the bright-eyed hope of a typical First Year.

Severus had watched him from the moment he had arrived. He was Lily's son. He had her eyes and her easy ways. He could see her in the way he moved, a hidden energy, a force waiting for freedom. He saw Harry and grieved again for his Lily of the green eyes.

He let his eyes leave Potter and move down to Neville Longbottom. Neville sat and fidgeted at the morning meal. He looked nothing like the fierce warriors his parents had been. Unlike Potter's parents, outright killed, Neville's parents slowly died. So slowly, they died that their bodies still breathed. Shut away for years in a ward of incurables, they were still feeling the pain of the Cruciatus curse.

Neville's mother still screamed on wintry nights when the snow pelted against the windows, and the wind howled around corners. Severus had played at potions, stronger than dreamless sleep, thinking to end her torture, started years ago. He searched for ingredients to add to strengthen the potions. He had given up in frustration, but still kept a note pad at the ready and jotted down ideas from time to time.

He let his eyes linger on his godson, Draco Malfoy. He was the son of one of the oldest families in the Wizard World. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had been one of Tom Riddle's lackeys in the first war. If the rumours were true, he would soon be again. Draco had his fathers silver blond hair and arrogant manner.

Severus had been the first to hold Draco. Lucius was with one of his whores and could not be bothered as his wife lay in labour. He was not to be bothered for two weeks more. He finally came home to collect his beautiful wife for one of Riddles required functions, and then Severus had watched part of her die. He wondered how witches did what Narcissa did, forgiving their wizards and then loving them again.

The owls came flying in to the Great Hall, delivering the day's mail. Severus put a hand over his tea without thinking. He had lost too many cups and plates of food from the ill-trained birds and sneered at them as they entered.

Today a small brown owl landed in front of the pensive Potions Professor. The owl pecked at his fingers looking for a treat. Severus at last tossed a bit of toast to the owl as it held up its leg. Severus reached out, untied the small piece of parchment, and began to unroll it as the owl flew off.

It was safe now to drink his tea, and checking it just to make sure, he lifted the cup to his mouth as his eyes scanned the missive. The writing was small, clear with well-defined letters. It looked vaguely familiar but at the same time out of place and alien at Hogwarts.

He broke the seal and scanned to the bottom to see the name of the sender. He stood up so suddenly his chair fell back. Without stopping to right it, he left the hall in a billow of robes not even stopping when the Headmaster called to him. He crushed the note and thrust it in his pocket. Muttering under his breath, he headed for the classroom to prepare for this first day of lessons.

He was angry. He was in no mood for silly first years bent on impressing teachers and homesick little girls sniffing on their sleeves and flaying their arms in the air for attention.

Class was still about 30 minutes away when Severus looked up and saw Albus walk into the classroom. He looked at the older wizard and sneered.

"Well, Severus, I see you are in your normal high spirits today," the headmaster said evenly. "And here I was, worried that you had received unwanted news."

"Unwanted news Albus? Why no, what ever gave you that idea?" Severus snarled at the meddlesome wizard.

"That bad?" Albus said, suddenly serious.

"Yes, Albus, I think so." Severus sat heavily in his chair and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Wanting to get rid of the nosey man he told him, "Bonnie is coming."

"My, that is lovely. I have yet to meet the young lady." The headmaster beamed, grinning at Severus's discomfort. "It has been how long since you married? Fifteen years is it not?"

"I see no reason to be gleeful over this. I have not seen her for fourteen of those fifteen," Severus spat.

"If I remember correctly, you left after breakfast and had time to spare before taking your lunch," Albus said frowning. "I would not count that as a true visit. I do not think this arrangement would be easy on the young lady."

"As easy has it has been for me," Severus said with a sneer.

"Really? Yet the fidelity charm does not affect the wizard, only the witch." Albus looked at Severus sternly.

Severus knitted his brow together. He wondered if this were the reason, Bonnie was coming to see him. Perhaps she had met a wizard and wanted her freedom from him. He looked to Albus in question.

"She knows marriage is forever in our world, Albus," Severus said with some regret in his voice. "She was well educated in this before taking the vows."

"She was but fourteen, she was a child," Albus said lightly.

"I have not always been this age old man," he sneered. "I was but twenty-three years old and under orders from my _other _master. Remember that one Albus? The younger one?"

"Severus, I am truly sorry for this. At the time, we had no other choice. We had to protect your cover. You were just starting on this path," Albus said as he frowned at the wizard. "The times were different Severus. You know that."

"Different? Would you not force me now?" Severus stood and walked to the door, opening it, and standing aside.

"It is a terrible shame you must leave now Albus, however I have to get ready for class," he said flatly.

"I will arrange accommodations," Albus said as he left. "We will have an extra room connected to your chambers for her use."

"Yes, Albus, we must keep up appearances for the Dark Lord." Severus slammed the door shut on Albus. He was furious at the old wizard and at the fact that his privacy would soon be shattered. He was furious that she had chosen to come, that she had married him, and he was furious that he did not even know why.

Taking the missive from his pocket, he smoothed it out and read it again. She had to talk to him. She would arrive on Friday. _Fine_, he thought, _After all this time she wants to talk_. He looked up at the clock and saw it was almost time for his lessons to start. He replaced his anger with his Professor face, and stood straight. He would not show any emotion in front of a bunch of First Years intent on ruining his day.

After dinner in the Great Hall, he returned to the solitude of his rooms. He poured himself a drink, and started to replace the bottle, but changing his mind took whole thing with him. He knew this would be a long night.

Sitting and staring into the fireplace, he tried to picture her. He could remember the dress she had worn when they married, but he could not remember her face. He remembered her dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He remembered she was short and thin. He remembered her silence, barely talking and not eating at the reception.

He did not remember taking his leave of her that night.

He remembered Lucius taking him to the brothel because he refused to consummate the marriage with a child, and then his returning to Hogwarts. The next thing he remembered was flooing out to St. Mungo's. She was injured, and they needed information for her treatment and a husband's permission to heal the witch. He had not seen her. He only talked to the Healer and then he returned home for lunch. Still, he could not remember her face.

Finishing his third glass of firewhiskey, he walked to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He removed a small cardboard box and took out the handful of pictures he had saved. There was one of her here. One that Narcissa had sent when she was in St Mungo's. He never questioned her about her timing. He had not been interested.

He found the picture and walked to the fireplace. Holding it to the light, he peered at his wife's face. He remembered seeing her for the first time…she'd just turned fourteen. The day before he married her had been her birthday. Even now, he preferred to think of her as a full fourteen. She stood next to Riddle and smiled at her soon to be husband. He remembered now, that her smile did not reach her eyes, and that her bottom lip looked swollen. That was why he remembered her brown eyes. They were the eyes that held him in fear.

Tom had pushed her forward and announced that she was to be his boon, given by Bella Lestrange. He could not remember why she had done this, and frowned, looking closer at the picture as if he could see the memory there. He remembered he had been drinking heavily that day. Bella then laughed, not the crazy laugh of madness yet, and pulled the girl out of the room to dress her for the wedding. He remembered the dress.

Bella had dressed her in a sheer white silken gown. It was backless, and tight, so very tight. One side of the skirt held a slit that went up to her hip, her leg riding out with every step. She wore nothing underneath. The bodice was cut low, so low that standing next to her he could see her nipples. She did not even have the cover of a bra.

He remembered that the dress had sickened him. He had coughed, to quell the vomit rising in his throat. He could not look at her after seeing her, forced to wear the dress. Remembering her dress, he threw the picture in the fire and watched as the embers heated it to flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**Severus' Wife**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Severus was sorely disappointed in the calibre of the new First Years. Potter was not prepared at all. He did not seem to grasp the smallest concepts. He even lacked in his abilities to take notes. Instead of writing down key words as he listened, he would scribble each word that the Professors uttered, only to miss the point.

Longbottom was proving to be less like his parents each day. He was a meek and nervous boy. Severus wanted to rage at him and drag him up to St Mungos. He wanted to shove him in front of his parents and show him what they had sacrificed for him. He wanted the boy to grow and to harden. Instead, he found himself sneering at the boy, and bellowing at his simple mistakes.

The days dragged by all the slower, it seemed because of the dampness that settled over the castle. The rain kept the students inside and the noise grated on Severus nerves.

Tonight Bonnie was coming. She was to arrive at 9:00 pm. Severus was watching the clock already at lunch. By dinnertime, he wanted to drink the rest of his bottle and hide in his chambers. He walked the hallways and shouted out at students, he deducted points and he scowled.

At 9:00 pm, he headed to the main door to collect his wife.

She was waiting for him just inside the doors. She stood quietly, unmoving as he approached her. The only indication that she saw him was a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth.

The hair he remembered as dirty blond, he now saw as a splattering of different browns and gold. Her hair was no colour yet he thought it looked like ginger. She wore it up, pulled severely at the temples and held back with combs the same dusty shade of blue as her robes. She offered him a smile as he neared. He saw that it did not reach her still brown eyes. He had remembered the eyes correctly.

"Mrs Snape." He gave her a small polite bow, more a bend of the waist and a nod.

"Mr Snape," She replied, sounding slightly amused at his formality.

"I assume we should go some place more private to talk?" He turned to go to the Dungeons.

"I think not Mr. Snape." She had not moved from the door.

He turned back and glowered at her, then took four strides and spoke to her in a hiss, "I am sure you do not plan to have a discussion in the hall way."

"I am sure you do not plan on taking me to your private rooms," she answered him calmly.

"This was your idea. Do you think if I wanted you I would wait fifteen years to take you to my rooms?" His anger was rolling off him in waves.

"No, Mr Snape." She raised her chin and looked coldly at him. "I however do not seek out Death Eaters in their private chambers without an oath of no harm."

"You would take an oath from me?" he thundered at her.

"Yes," she smirked, "Why should that surprise you? If you mean me no harm the oath is meaningless."

"Are you that frightened of me witch?" he asked, stepping even closer to intimate her more.

"Yes," she smirked at him again.

He stepped back and nodded to her, taken with her honesty.

"Fine, I offer you my oath, as a wizard, that I will cause you no harm." He felt the oath settle with a crackle of magic and then looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"I have taken rooms in town. At a place called The Three Broomsticks. Is your floo connected to theirs?" she asked, without moving.

"Do you also need an oath that I will allow you to floo out?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes." She looked at him and then added, "Whenever I want."

He added another oath to the first at once curious that she would feel the need. He did not question her motives, or ask which Death Eaters she had been alone with before. He just gave the oath then turned to the Dungeons. He was relieved when she put no further demands on him and followed.

When they reached his chambers, he ordered up a tea service from the kitchen. She refused the offer of a late dinner and sat in one of the two chairs that faced one another across the small coffee table.

"Now that we are comfortable, tell me why you are here." He took the matching chair, and leaned back, crossing his arms.

Bonnie pulled out her wand and cast silencing spells and two additional wards for the floo and the door. Tucking her wand back into her sleeve she looked at Severus.

"Habit," she said, as she poured them each a cup of tea. Sipping hers, she made a grimace and replaced the cup on the tray.

"Are you quite ready?" Severus sneered, wondering if these were her tactics for delay.

"Yes, dear husband I am," she said, looking at him coldly. "Bella and Lucius want you dead. They have convinced Crabbe and Goyle to join them, and are even now seeking permission from the Dark Lord."

"Is that all?" Severus said calmly, belying his sudden increase in heart rate.

"Almost." She stared at him. "Bella is complaining to the Dark Lord that you are not grateful to her and by extension to the Dark Lord himself. She points to our marriage as an example. She is telling him that since his disappearance you have done nothing noble for him."

"Indeed. The Dark Lord you say?" Severus asked quietly. "Exactly how does one communicate with the Dark Lord?"

"I have not seen him myself. I was only told that he would present himself in stages," she told him uncertainly.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for you to use the floo Mrs Snape," he said evenly.

"No, you must believe me. He is back. I tell you it is not a rumour. You must be cautious." She suddenly became frantic. Jumping up she began pacing.

"Things are beginning. I can feel it," she said, turning back to him. "I didn't know who to tell. I did not trust you, I still do not. However, if anything happens to you I lose my protection."

"What protection?" he said, standing as well.

"Surely you know?" She stopped pacing and turned to look at him incredulously. "I have not been killed or raped because I belong to Snape. Surely you understood this?"

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about," he told her truthfully.

She slowly rolled up her left sleeve to show him her mark, and then looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"They did this to me the night of our wedding. You left me alone." She hastily brought her sleeve back down and turned away from him. "I thought all these years you knew. It claims me to the Dark Lord, but as your wife, I cannot be touched. It was Narcissa's wedding gift to you."

"I did not know." He ran his hand though his hair, thinking of something more he should say.

"I never blamed you," she said, standing in front of the fire. "Not that it really matters, but I never blamed you."

She returned to the chair and picked up her cloak. Tossing it over her shoulders, she turned to leave.

"Bonnie," he said softly, "I never thought about it."

She stepped into the floo. Before throwing the powder down, she looked at him sadly.

"That's funny Severus, I could not forget it. I think of how this has ruined my life every day." Throwing the floo powder down and calling out, "Three Broomsticks", she was gone.

Severus walked to the liquor cabinet and grabbed his last bottle of whiskey and a glass. He thought he would need to visit Hogsmeade to refill his stock. He needed to think elsewhere, away from the memory of her and the white dress.

He sat and looked at the fireplace where she had stood only a couple of moments ago. He had not once considered her fate. Not once in fifteen years had he thought of what had become of her.

They had marked her. A withering black snake forced on her arm while he and Lucius lay in a whorehouse. He could not find an excuse. His own young age seemed ancient even to his own ears. He had been twenty-three, she but fourteen. He closed his eyes and hung on to the fact that she was a full fourteen.

He picked up his glass and flung it into the fireplace. Leaning forward, he rested his arms on his legs, and then dropped his head to his hands. She did not blame him, she had said. She did not trust him, but she found no blame. He did not remember her, but she saw her un-chosen mark every day.

Severus stood up and lifted the wards, impressed by the difficultly he had removing hers. He needed to see Albus. He knew she spoke the truth of Riddle's return. This was the closest to visible confirmation he had found.

The Headmaster was in his office reading reports on the school's financial situation, or rather looking at it and feigning interest. Severus had never known him in nineteen years to concern himself with school budgets and Ministry directives.

"Ah, Severus, I was expecting you to bring up the _young_ Mrs Snape for me to meet," he said as he smiled at Severus.

Severus did not miss the intended emphasis on the word young. He chose to ignore the barb and just get to the conversation.

"It seems Mrs Snape has confirmed to me that the Dark Lord has indeed returned," Severus said, enjoying the look on Albus's face. "It would also seem that the leagues are vying for position in the new inner circle, and I am to be eliminated as a contender."

"What else did she tell you?" Albus's demeanour changed from Headmaster to Inquisitor.

"That is all." Severus leaned back in his chair and smirked at Albus. "Is that not enough?"

"Does she know where he is, or what any of his plans are?" Albus sternly drilled out his questions.

"Listen old man, I can not trust her," Severus snapped at the older wizard. "She said only that he is returning in stages. Her words not mine."

"Stages?" Albus leaned back in his chair as well. "Stages would mean perhaps a new becoming, a growing into, not a possession of a body as we assumed."

"So it would seem," Severus said, rising from his chair. "That in its self should save you some time. Perhaps it was wise to move the stone to a safer location. It will now be of more use to him than we had thought."

"Severus, you must keep in contact with her," Albus said.

"I will keep the same distance I have always kept." He looked at Albus, challenging him to make this an order.

"I will let this go for now, but when the time comes, if we have need of her…"

"No, Albus. I will not drag her further into this," Severus insisted.

"It would seem she is dragging you." Albus knitted his brows together. "What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing new. I am a target of those that want to better their position." He shrugged easily not showing that this chilled him.

"It was this that brought her here?" Albus probed.

"She is staying at the Three Broomsticks. Perhaps you can happen by and ask her," Severus said smoothly.

Standing he gave Albus a mock bow and walked out, flicking his wand under his robes to make the billow even more pronounced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**Severus' Wife**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Severus found it difficult to sleep that night. He normally slept fitfully, managing only a couple of hours at a time, waking to pace his rooms or walk the halls as if on patrol, only to return and try to sleep again. Even those hours of sleep he found denied to him tonight. He kept seeing the dress, and remembering Bella's laugh.

He was not sure what was bothering him. The witch meant nothing to him, but the fourteen-year-old child suddenly did. The wedding was a memory lost to time, and shelved with the rest of the duties forced on him by two masters. However, the dress haunted him. A perversion forced on a child by Bella's soon to be mad laugher.

He dressed in his most austere robes and buttoned all twenty-three buttons of his waistcoat from bottom to top, as was his habit. He made sure his shirt of fine Irish linen was freshly ironed and starched. He tied his hair with a black piece of black leather, and pretended he was only going for breakfast.

He walked to Hogsmeade instead of using apparition. It was a habit, not he told himself, time to think and conversations to plan. He only went for breakfast, as was his habit on some weekend mornings when he could no longer stand the chatter of the head table in the Great Hall.

When he arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta was just flipping the 'Closed' sign to 'Open'. She smiled and waved him in, remarking at the early hour of his visit and the fact that she also found it difficult to sleep the night before.

His tea arrived the way he took it, and his breakfast served without needing his order. Rosmerta knew what he always ate. He had not varied in almost thirteen years.

"Snape," Rosmerta said, walking over after a few minutes to freshen his tea. "Should I wake her or are you going to sit here and pretend she is not upstairs?"

"I would _prefer_ you to mind your own business," he sneered at her.

"I would _prefer_ not to in this case," she said, picking up his empty plate. "She did not seem very chipper when she came in last night."

"And that concerns you how?" He feigned disinterest.

"Did you know she has booked a room every Saturday night from now to the end of term?" Rosmerta tossed out this new information and ignored his question.

"So, shall I collect her for you or just let you sit and stew for a while?" She stood looking at him with one hand on her ample hip.

"You may as well collect her," he muttered, knowing Rosmerta would keep up until he gave in.

"I already did, she is getting dressed." It was her turn to smirk. "Listen Snape, I have known you for more of you life than not, and this 'Mrs Snape' is news to me."

"I trust you to keep this to yourself," he told her evenly.

"Don't go all funny on me now," she said, quirking her eyebrow. "I have enough on you to see you in Azkaban. One more secret isn't anything."

She turned and walked back to the kitchen, her hips swaying in a rhythm a wizard could sing. Severus smirked as she walked away, watching her hips and the way she seemed to roll her shoulders in some hidden wave of salty water. He had never desired to do more the watch her. However, he always enjoyed her hidden song and swaying dance.

He heard her coming before he saw her. The sound of the steps echoed in the almost empty pub. Later, as the sounds of the street grew louder, and the chatter of friends meeting on another filled the air, you could not hear the stairs. At this time of the morning, in this quiet time, her steps were loud and somehow unsettling.

He lifted his head to watch as the sound of her footfalls reached the bottom of the staircase. She walked in the room, knowing he was there. Making her way to the only table occupied she sat down and crossed her arms staring at him.

He sipped his tea in silence, glad when Rosmerta came over with a second cup and set it down in front of the sullen witch. Rosmerta asked what she wanted for breakfast and the witch answered by a wave of the hand, sending her away and refusing her food.

"What do you want?" she said, looking at her husband.

"I need to remember," he said quietly. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember what?" she said, as sudden anger rolled off her. He could feel it, and taste it, like a sour stomach that made you take short breaths to still the vomit.

"I remember the dress," was all he could say. He looked at her face and knew she had taken his words wrong. He put up his hand, paused and tried again.

"I remember drinking a lot that day. Then walking in to the Revel and finding Bella. She was mad at me for something but I can not remember what." He looked down at the table frowning as he concentrated.

"Then the Dark Lord was pushing you at me, and saying we must get married. I remember Bella taking you to the next room and bringing you back in the dress." He looked up to her eyes, and found her looking back.

He sipped his tea not wanting to continue. He did not know why the dress bothered him so much until the telling.

"She brought you back in your wedding dress, and we signed the papers and were married." He leaned back in the chair seeing the dress on her again, after all these years. "There was food, and music I think. I left with Lucius, which is all I remember."

"You said you remembered the dress," she spat at him.

"Yes." He felt his stomach fall, and pushed his plate back as he told her the rest. "I remember that seeing that thing on a child was like watching a rape. When I held your hand, when we were married, it was as if I gave my approval. The way the wizards looked at you, the way they made you look, I can remember that part of it."

She sat silently watching him. Then slowly she turned her head, and quickly wiped her eye as if an eyelash had fallen. Turning back to him, she gave a smile that reached her eyes.

"Thank you," she said as Rosmerta put down her plate of unordered food. Rosmerta thought the thanks was hers, but Severus knew it was not.

"That was all I needed to tell you," he said, turning back to the Hogwarts Professor.

"I understand," she said equally cold. "I have taken a room here once a week to put on a pretence of marriage. I have asked Rosmerta to say we have done this for years."

"I understand." He nodded to her.

"Mrs… Bonnie," he said at once uncomfortable. "I would give you your freedom if I were able. I may be able to lift the fidelity charm if you have a need."

"How many whores have you taken since our wedding night?" she asked, smirking at him.

"How dare you witch?" He felt the slap of her words and the sudden anger she had wanted.

"Exactly," she spat back at him. "How dare you ask such a thing?"

She stood and walked away without a backward glance. He sat and stared at the table until Rosmerta came over to refill his cup.

"No, no thank you." He stood reaching in his pocket and handing her enough to cover both bills. "You will bill my account for her stays here, and her meals. If she needs anything contact me."

He left the Three Broomsticks, sucking in fresh air as he walked out side. He could not remember if he had taken a full breath since she walked in the room. He felt lighter having confessed his memories, but sadder on seeing hers. He turned to walk back to Hogwarts hoping his nights would return to normal.

For three weeks, he did not hear from her. For three weeks, his nights did indeed return to normal. His classes droned on, he patrolled the hallways and his life returned to the sameness that brought him the only measure of comfort he sought. It was the Saturday of the fourth week that he received her owl.

She had asked him to join her for dinner. His first reaction was his normal flight to anger. How dare she ask for more of him? How dare she demand that he act as if she were more to him then she was? Had he not already given her two days of his time? He knew he would meet her, and sit there politely and listen to what she had to say.

He walked in to the Three Broomsticks at exactly 6:00 pm. He saw her at the same table they had sat in last time. He walked towards her as she drew her wand, starting to cast silencing spells before he was even at the table.

"In a hurry?" he asked, sneering at her.

"No, but you may be. The Dark Lord is not holding court anymore. It seems the change is occurring.

That's what Bella said," she said, then repeated the phase. "The change is occurring."

"I have no idea what that means," he said, frowning at her.

"They do not trust you," she said, as she leaned back in her chair.

He did not answer her. He returned her stare until she could no longer take his silence.

"They say, Goyle and Crabbe that is, that you are loyal to the blood traitors." She watched him for a reaction. "They say that you will spy for him."

He remained silent, watching her and not knowing which way she believed. His wife of fifteen years and he did not know, nor could he trust her.

"They say that Voldemort is at Hogwarts," she said this in the same voice she had used before, the same firm and steady voice that did not show what she thought of this.

Severus turned cold, his heart hammering. He wanted to run out of the pub and up to the school. He wanted to scream a warning and demand Albus relinquish control and allow this to end. However, he smoothly crossed his arms and sat quietly watching as the witch played her part. He was sure she was just playing a part. However, if that were so, he wondered why did he feel so cold.

"Do you not think I would have noticed?" he said, as he sneered at her.

"That's what I thought, but then Bella laughed, she is quite mad you know, and she laughed and said that only his face was hidden," Bonnie said evenly, as if each word were practiced.

"Hidden how?" Was all he could think to ask.

"I don't know, but it is rumoured that he plans on finishing what he has started with the Potter kid." She looked around nervously despite the silencing spell.

"Severus, tell me now where do your loyalties lay?" she whispered her question. He almost leaned forward to study her lips, her voice so low he thought he misheard.

"I wear the mark," he said, it was all he could say.

"As do I." She finished her meal by pushing away her plate. She raised her wand and cancelled the silencing spells. Without so much as looking at him, she stood and walked away.

"Albus, for the last time, you must talk to her." He raked his hand through his hair and sat heavily on the chair. "I told you what she said, that is not in question. I need her motives, I need to know more."

"Look into her mind, Severus. That is you forte, is it not?" Albus formed a steeple with his index fingers and brought them to his lips.

"Yes old man, and she will know," he said shaking his head. "She would know at once where my loyalty is."

"She will not know when I request to meet her?" Albus asked coldly.

"You ask to meet a staff member's wife. I think it could be taken as an act of civility," Severus sneered, "if you could be civil."

"That is enough." Albus rose. "I am inclined to agree with you, however. We must determine where she stands."

"What information have you gathered on her?" Albus asked.

"None," Severus's admission surprised Albus. His admission of no information was an admission of a search. It was an admission that he found her presence disturbing and unsettling.

"It is hard to find information when I have no one to ask." He looked at Albus coldly. "Not many Death Eater marriages were covered in the Daily Prophet fifteen years ago. Voldemort was not yet a popular cause."

"I trust you have checked in the library, for perhaps a back issue, something from before the marriage?" Albus offered.

"Did you save a copy of the wedding announcement?" Severus said, angered yet again. "I fail to remember my bride's maiden name, if indeed I ever knew it at all."

"I will invite her to dinner next Saturday. You will come with her then leave on urgent business," Albus explained his ruse.

"Why do I not just say you would like to talk to her about a word called loyalty?" Severus smirked. "I believe the way to deal with this witch is forthright and not left handed Albus."

"Tell her what you will, but make sure next Saturday night she is here." Albus left Severus alone to see himself out or lick his wounds Severus was not sure.

Severus thought of Albus and the witch with ginger hair and the smile that did not meet her eyes. He felt something spinning out of control but did not know what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Severus' Wife**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Severus watched. He patrolled the halls late into the nights and found corridors long unused. He sought out Hagrid and told him to watch for a change in the animals. He told him to report even a slight change in the flight of the owls, perhaps a space in the forest over which they refused to fly. He told him to listen for a change in the forest, but could not tell him why.

He watched Lily's son. He saw him as he ran with his new best friends, and wondered at the wisdom of leaving him freedom to roam the grounds.

Severus almost discounted her claims of the Dark Lords return or of the Lords obsession with the Potter boy until he saw the boys broom fall out of control. He thought it a novice's mistake that made Potter lean too far forward.

As he chanted a soft incantation to correct Potter's slant, he felt an unknown magic hurl back at him. Gasping, he uttered a stronger spell, and found he was battling a force he could understand.

The magic he fought was cold and seemed dark, but cast into a sunny day, the stands filled with witnesses. Some force held back, he could feel a waiver. He could feel a slight hesitation in the opposition, then a whisper of recognition to him, and it ceased.

He left for Hogsmeade immediately after the game. He rushed into the Three Broomsticks, and stopping to ask her room number took the steps two at a time, and pounded on her door.

"You oath still holds," she warned as she stepped back, widening the open space between them as she did. "Just remember, the oath still holds."

"I would not hurt you with or without the oath," he said, glaring at her.

"Yet you already have," she said bluntly and turned to sit on one of two chairs that sat by a table.

"Potter was put in danger today." He started to pace not knowing what to say from here.

"What does that have to do with me?" she said softly, looking at a book lying open, as if he had interrupted something more important.

"Albus wants to meet you," he told her flatly.

"He will accept my regrets," she stated, showing no emotion.

"I can not leave it like that," he said, stopping his pacing long enough to sneer at her.

"Then make something up." She shrugged her shoulders as if to cast something off. "Tell him I am evil, that I refuse to help. Tell him the truth. Tell him I wear the mark."

"Are you? Evil I mean?" He stopped pacing again, and turned to look at her. "Do you keep company with Bella?"

"She fancied you," she said, looking to see his reaction. "Did you know she fancied you? When you loved your Lily, she fancied you."

He turned away from her and strode to the window, then turned even from that, fearing the reflection in the glass would show his face.

"That is why we were forced to marry. She could not have you, and she did not want you to have Lily." This time her shrug was slow and easy as if shedding a too warm shawl.

"What of you?" he asked, closing his eyes and willing his chest not to heave. "Why would she choose you?"

"I was there. Just there." She looked as cold as she sounded. "I had gone to Hogsmeade. I wanted chocolates from the sweets shop."

He turned and looked at her, waiting for more, but she offered nothing else.

"That was it?" he asked her in a whisper. "That is the only reason?"

"Yes. My crime was in wanting a chocolate on my birthday." She looked at him calmly then looked down to her lap.

"You should leave now," she said in a long sigh.

"You were at St Mungo's. I had to give them permission to treat you," he said looking at her lowered head.

"Why were you there?" His voice was rough, demanding in its tone.

"You were late to your meetings. They thought to punish you through me." She lifted her head and stared back at him. "They soon learned that it made no difference."

"I did not know," he spat at her angrily.

"I did not think you did," she spat back.

"Why was I not told?" he stormed.

"Because, then it would not have ended." She looked at him and he knew she was right. "They stopped with the Cruciatus and the beatings as soon as you showed you did not care." She sighed as if at the end of her patience.

"I DID NOT KNOW," he shouted at her.

"Do you feel better now that you do?" she asked with a strange smirk on her face. "I want you to leave. I find the air in here fouled."

He stormed back to the castle and told Albus of her refusal. He shook his head when the Headmaster demanded he return and talk to the witch. He rushed to his chambers and sat up all night drinking his whiskey and staring at the fire.

He did not see her the following week, or the one that followed. He found himself thinking of her, not the fourteen-year-old child. He wondered what she did when not at the inn. He wondered what she dreamed and where she went.

He went to Hogsmeade to restock his liquor cabinet and thought to buy a bag of chocolates. He bought the rich dark ones, with sweet sharp raspberries in the middle. He frowned when he took up the bag and placed it in his pocket. He meant to leave it at the Three Broomsticks telling Rosmerta to leave it in her room and that he would return to see her later.

He was walking down the cobbled street when he saw two wizards step out in front of him. He placed his hand on his wand and stood still. Two more stepped out behind him. He felt his spine turn cold as he stepped in to an assassins trap. Then he heard a crack as she apparated in.

He knew who it was by the sound of her steps, sure and steady she walked towards him.

Looking at the wizards in front of them, knowing they held their wands in the folds of their cloaks, he moved slowly to the side. Placing his back against the wall, he hazarded a look behind him. She was walking up to the wizards on the pavement behind him, her wand up and ready.

"Who sent you?" she demanded screaming. "Was it Bella?"

Her first curse knocked the taller one down, and then with a fluid turn she swiftly pointed at the other two.

"_Avada Kedavra" _rang out in the now silent streets as the first pair split in two. One lay dead on the ground as the second fled in a crack of thunder. She did not pause, but turned back to the first pair and levelling her wand at them, she allowed them to leave.

"YOU STUPID BINT!" Severus yelled running up to her and grabbing her wand. "They had not yet thrown a curse, why would you cast an Unforgivable?"

"They were sent for you," she stated calmly. "Would you wait to feel the first curse before you fought back? You would not have lived to the second. You are the foolish one, you would be dead. Do you still think they play by a gentlemen's rule?"

The cracking of apparition began, bringing in the Aurors, Mediwizards and the Daily Prophet reporters.

"Damn you," he spat. "Do you know a shield? Could you not see a town full of witnesses?"

"Snape, hold it there." The tall dark wizard walked up to him. "I need to see your wand Snape."

Severus looked at his wife as he surrendered his wand for examination. Kingsley handed it back and turned to the witch.

"Now yours," he said, holding out his hand to her, surprised when Severus surrendered it for her.

"He took it from me, just before you came," she said. This was a confession to the Auror, as she looked evenly at Severus.

"Kingsley, there were four of them. They had set me in a trap." Severus crossed his arms and spoke to the Auror. "She was only helping in my defence."

Kingsley finished with the wand then placed it in his own pocket, looking coldly at Severus.

"What defence Snape? Your wand has not been used." Kingsley raised his eyebrows and waited for an explanation. "Hers was the only curse thrown."

"I had knowledge that they were coming," she answered Kingsley, as her eyes stayed on Severus.

"I want to see your arm." Kingsley ordered looking between the two.

She pushed up her sleeve and showed him the twisted snake of the foul mark. She looked up into Kingsley's eyes and almost smiled at the shock she saw there.

"Well my dear," she said, "It appears I shall be elsewhere this evening. Tell Rosmerta to let my rooms. I have not further use of them."

Turning to the Auror, she lifted her arms and pressed wrists together as his ropes twined around them, securing her as his prisoner.

Severus watched as they took the assassins dead body, as they questioned the witnesses, and he watched as Kingsley took her off to the Ministry.

The trial was a farce. The Ministry did not allow a real trial with witnesses and evidence of defense in such a clear-cut matter. She sat in a chair with magical bonds, and answered the same questions she had answered before. She opened her mouth, and in her own quiet absolution, swallowed the serum and spoke to their truths.

Severus raged when he took the stand. He defended his wife and asked them to spare her soul. She had not murdered in cold-blooded hate, she had saved him, and she had put herself between him and death. She had more than completed her wifely duties.

The verdict was swift. She bore the mark. That alone would send her to Azkaban. They conceded that she was innocent of murder, but still the mark was there. She had no great wizard to defend her. She had no Dumbledore to run to her side. She was not worthy of his precious Order which had deemed her worthless, unworthy, and dark.

They took her into a small waiting room and allowed Severus to say goodbye. He entered the room and found her standing, looking out to the street below. He crossed the room to her, afraid even now to reach for her.

He stood close behind her, feeling the heat slide off her body. He closed his eyes and leaned to her ear.

"Why would you do this for me?" He tried to keep his voice even.

"You are my husband," she said, no lowering her head or turning to him.

"Sometimes it is difficult, you know, to separate memories of dreams from the dreams of memories." She sighed deeply and allowed her face to be washed with her tears." I sometimes envy Bella her madness."

"I did not know," he said softly, the words sticking in his throat.

"You kept me sane," she said sadly, shaking her head. "That is your only fault in this. You kept me sane."

"How did I keep you sane when I never spoke to you?" He was finding it hard to spit out words, and found it disconcerting that she did not speak ill of him.

"I knew you found no humour in our bonding, nor did you seek it," she said in her cold and even tones.

"Your hatred of me kept me sane. I think if you had found enjoyment in me I would no longer have to envy Bella." She sounded relaxed and easy.

"It is a short time," he said, taking her shoulders and turning her to look at him. "Four years is not so long."

"Yes," she said steadily. "I hear that the first four years are easy."

He took his bag of chocolate from his pocket and pressed it into her hand. He looked at her to see what was in her face, but was unsure if he could see what he wanted. Needing to see more.

"They say that dementors suck out your happiness. I wonder what they will find," she said giving him her brown-eyed smile that did not meet her eyes.

"I don't remember what it feels like, happiness I mean. I don't know that I have felt it before." She shrugged her shoulders in her clam peaceful way.

"Maybe I will feel it at last, as it leaves. Maybe I will recognize it." She turned and walked away leaving his chocolate behind.

Severus took three long strides and was behind her, reaching his arms around her waist and laying his cheek in her hair.

"Have you ever made love?" he whispered to her, needing suddenly to know.

"No," She sighed, trying but not wanting to pull away.

"Have you ever lain in the arms of a lover?" he whispered softer still.

"No," she sighed, not trying to leave this time.

"Have you ever kissed?" He needed to assure himself that she was not alone. That she would have some memory to hold.

"No," she said harshly, pulling away and walking out the door and toward the end of the hallway, where Kingsley waited.

He watched her walk away, her steady gait, her chin held high.

"Oh Severus," she smiled and turned back, "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" He frowned and studied her face.

"For remembering," she said softly.

"For remembering that horrid dress," she said with a smile that reached her eyes, as she turned and left.

FIN

* * *

I would really like to know what you thought of this. Thanks


End file.
